Child of Magic
by Marionette-Hime
Summary: Luna lovegood is reborn in the Naruto verse. Luna may have confused the wizarding world, but she completely baffles the shinobi one.
1. Chapter 1

**I just couldn't help imagining Luna in the Shinobi world. Magic would already astonish the shinobi world considering it breaks limits even Chakra can't. If you then add in Luna, everything is twice as amusing. I do not own Naruto, Harry Potter or any associated characters. Though that would be awesome. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Tsuki is born on the full moon. It's why her parents give her the name. She's an eccentric little girl, often using strange foriegn sounding words her parents don't recognize. Even when they do recognize what she says, the sentences themselves don't make any sense. What is a crumple-horned snorkack supposed to be? What is a muggle?

At five, Tsuki a wafish little thing, all knobbly knees, impossibly blue eyes, and silvery blond hair. She keeps her hair loose, often braiding in beads and feathers. To her parent's exasperation, she never seems to wear shoes. If they didn't know better, they'd say she's part spirit.

Tsuki used to be called Luna. She remembers a school: elegant spires, arching windows, magic, death, war. She remembers a boy named Harry Potter and his two best friends, a freckle-faced ginger and a bushy haired brunette. She remembers a battle fought by school children. She remembers dying.

At eight, Tsuki discovers that she still has her magic. Her magic is part of her. It's her soul, her blood, and her heart. She isn't surprised that it followed her across the barrier of life and death. Tsuki doesn't have a wand, but she doesn't need one. Her magic easily comes to her beck and call, letting her reshape reality. It's somehow easier in this new world.

At ten, she discovers another energy source. Her magic is bouncy and light like a summer breeze while this energy is calm, flowing through her body like a second set of veins. When she reaches out to it, it feels warm. Tsuki doesn't know how to use it so she experiments. It takes her a while, but eventually she discovers that she can create illusions, something that positively delights her.

Tsuki creates an illusionary crumple-horned snorkack to keep her company. She's always wanted to find one, and if she adds in a bit of magic, the crumple-horned snorkack even becomes semi-corporal. Many kids have imaginary friends, but Tsuki can actually see hers; so can other people. Her mom and dad freak out the first time they see him. They're not surprised though; their daughter rather enjoys making the impossible possible.

Tsuki names her crumple-horned snorkack Arnold. She also decides to go by Luna again.

* * *

The first Shinobi Luna meets is a Konoha shinobi. She's gathering flowers when he stumbles into the clearing, blood gushing from a wound in his side. Luna tilts her head curiously. Most people don't have access to the second force, the strange not-magic one, but he does.

"Frick. Kid, get out of here. There's a bad man co…" He chokes, blood trickling from his mouth as a man rams a sword through his ribcage. As Luna examines the newcomer, she wonders if Voldemort was reborn as well; this man has snake-like features just like him. However, that's where the similarities end. This man has an elegance to him. With porcelain white skin, long silky black hair, and yellow slitted eyes contoured in purple he's really quite pretty.

She says as much, and the man lets out a chortle of surprise. Luna doesn't think he's gotten a lot of compliments, which is a shame. (Luna doesn't notice the crippling killing intent Orochimaru has been emitting since his arrival.) She'd be concerned, but she's seen people die. The blood is fairly new though; in the battle of hogwarts, people normally died via killing curse. Some of the deaths, however, were a bit more on the gruesome side.

"What's your name little girl?"

"Luna." she chirps.

"Well _Luna, _I won't kill you as long as my presence here stays our little secret."

Luna nods in agreement. Friends keep secrets for each other, and since this strange snake-like man is asking her to keep a secret, they must be friends now. Her parents will be thrilled to learn she made a friend. Luna's never really had a lot of friends. "Okay Nii-chan!" Luna frowns as her new friend starts coughing. "Are you okay?" The man disappears without a reply. She wonders why.

Luna doesn't mention the strange snake-like man to anyone. She doesn't break promises she makes to her friends.

* * *

At thirteen, Luna decides to travel the world. She bids goodbye to her parents, and sets off to explore the land. She visits the smaller countries first, enjoying the hot springs in Yugakure and an assortment of teas from the land of tea. As she travels, she collects various beads to braid into her hair.

Eventually, Luna ends up traveling to some of the larger countries. She visits the land of water first, completely ignoring the fact that they have a closed borders policy and are currently entrenched in a civil war. With liberal use of genjutsu and magic, Luna easily slips through the borders.

Luna wanders through the land of water, visiting abandoned towns; some are empty, some are razed to the ground, and in some, people hide indoors, peering out anxiously from behind closed shutters. She thinks the whole country seems very dreary. Humming, Luna charms the leaves on several trees, making them flash between the various colors of the rainbow. She gives the bark and branches rainbow stripes. Surveying the trees, Luna nods her head in satisfaction. (Before the charms will have a chance to fade, a group of chunin will pass by on a courier mission and waste an hour examining the trees, trying to figure out if its a genjutsu or some sort of trap.)

Boom. An explosion echoes through the misty forest followed by panicked shouts. "Frack! Retreat! Retreat! It's a trap!" Several men and women break through the treeline. Their flack vests are slightly scorched, and one of the women is limping.

One of them, spotting Luna, curses before picking her up and tucking her beneath his arm. "Come on kid, if Yagura's men catch you they'll think you're with us. Trust me, you don't want that to happen."

They race through the misty forest, ducking between trees and leaving behind traps as they try to out run their pursuers. It doesn't help, eventually they're encircled. They're outnumbered. "Surrender now bloodline freaks, and we'll grant you a relatively swift death." A Kiri loyalist chuckles cruelly.

The rebels, paled faced, but determined, stand their ground. They don't surrender. The man carefully sets Luna down and gets into a fighting stance. The other rebels follow suit.

"Oh? I didn't know you were allowing children to fight now." One of the loyalists states eyeing Luna.

"She's not with us. The only reason we grabbed her is because you lot would undoubtedly think she was with us and kill her."

"Hmm, probably. You wouldn't mind if I gave her a little taste then, would you?"

The rebel snarls. "She's her own person, and she's under our protection. You're not going to touch her." He prepares to attack, but Luna speaks up before he can.

"Why do guys want to kill each other? You all have the same headband."

The loyalist snarls. "We're not the same as those traitors. We're riding the land of water of the blood line scum, they're a blight upon our country."

"Oh. So you're death eaters, but you kill the ones with gifts instead of those without them. Pain for pain doesn't make the world a better place you know."

"Bloodlines are not gifts you ignorant fool. They are curses. Where have you been living little girl, under a rock?"

"Ahh, close, the border of rock and fire and before that in a castle. It had quite the pretty sky as a ceiling. Not many people here seem to take the time to just appreciate the sky."

With this comment, everyone stares at her in confusion. "The borders are locked down."

"A lock is just the door's way of asking to be opened."

"Just shut up you infuriating little bitch. Kill them." As the man orders the deaths of the rebels, they vanish into thin air. Murmurs of confusion float through the loyalists.

"Where did they go?"

"Genjutsu?"

"Kai." Several different people attempt to break it, but nothing happens.

"Spread out and search for them. They couldn't have gone far." They don't end up finding the rebels.

On the other side of the land of water, the rebels appear, confused, and holding onto an old boot. None of them remember the little blonde girl.

* * *

Luna meets the snake-like man for the second time when she is fourteen. This time he's accompanied by a raven haired boy. The boy is absolutely infested with wrackspurts. The air hangs heavy around him, and he looks like he could use a hug. She steps forward, wrapping her arms around him (Uchiha Sasuke is too shocked by this random girl hugging him to do anything.) "There. That should help clear away the wrackspurts."

Luna steps back. Sasuke sputters in annoyance. "What? Who? Orochimaru? Who is she?"

"That's Luna-chan. I wanted you to meet her Sasuke-kun." He purrs.

Sasuke glares at Orochimaru "Why."

"She's quite the oddity, a civilian, yet her chakra system is unlocked." Luna takes note that the second energy source is called chakra.

"Yes." Sasuke grounds out. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Why, you are going to teach her all about chakra!"

"That won't help me kill Itachi." Sasuke spits. So Itachi's the one causing the wrackspurts. Luna hums thoughtfully. She'll have to meet this Itachi. He's probably infested to. "I need to get more powerful. Training a civilian girl won't help me."

"It's okay Orochimaru-nii." Sasuke visibly jolts at her reply. "I already learned how to use the not-magic, chakra as you say. It helps me make illusions like Arnold!" She brings out the crumple-horned snorkack.

"Curious, you didn't use any hand signs."

"Hand signs?" Luna chirps curiously.

"It's how Shinobi form ninjutsu."

"Ninjutsu?" Luna questions.

"Ahh Luna-chan." Orochimaru frowns. "How exactly did you learn about chakra?"

"Oh that's easy! I taught myself."

"Gah." The normally stoic Uchiha yelps. "It's solid? Genjustu can't be solid." Arnold is curled up next to Sasuke puring. Sasuke's eyes swirl to red. Luna thinks they look pretty. With the three tomoes they could almost be red flowers. Sasuke frowns incredulously. "The sharingan can't see through it. Kai." He snaps. It doesn't work. Sasuke frowns, completely flummoxed.

"Interesting. The sharingan should be able to see through anything. Genjutsu is obsolete before it. Luna-Chan?" Orochimaru questions. "How is ahh _Arnold _corporal."

"Oh that's easy. Magic!"

"There's no such thing as magic." Orochimaru frowns.

"Then maybe it just doesn't have a name yet. Not-chakra is magic, and not-magic is chakra. Magic is a warm ball of fuzziness while chakra is cool and warm when used; it's like a second set of veins running through you."

"So it's a kekkei genkai." Orochimaru muses "Very interesting. Luna-chan, would you like to move to Oto with me and Sasuke-kun? You'd be quite _happy _there."

"Ahhhh" Luna is getting some very negative vibes from Orochimaru. "No thanks."

"That wasn't a choice Luna-chan." As he lunges towards her, Luna disappears with a sharp crack.

* * *

The bounty post is filled with several rough looking guys. A good number seem to be missing-nin, like Orochimaru-nii is. Though maybe she shouldn't call him nii-chan anymore, he did try and kidnap her. He didn't even have the decency to offer her candy first. She would have been a lot more agreeable if he offered her a licorice wand, chocolate frog, or even some Bertie Bot's every flavored beans.

The bounty post is a cozy little place. The chairs, tables, and glasses may be a bit on the cheap side, but it's probably a pain to replace them everytime a fight breaks out.

Luna sits at one of the bar stools nursing a mug of butterbeer. Butterbeer might not exist here, but transfiguring it from regular beer works decently enough. The taste is a bit off though. Luna suspects it's because she doesn't exactly remember how butterbeer tastes. _Oh_. Luna muses; as her vision fades out, she catches sight of a bounty poster for her on the wall. Her drink was poisoned.

Luna moans as she regains consciousness; her head is killing her. She tries opening her eyes, but ends up shutting them immediately, the sun is way too bright. She feels exhausted. Her body doesn't want to move, and she feels like she'll fall back asleep any minute.

"So, sleeping Beauty's finally awake un." A blonde grins at her. He's dressed in black robes with red clouds. He must be a wizard, probably police. Why else would he be wearing robes?

"Oh, I didn't know there were aurors." Luna drowsily murmurs. "I suppose throwing not-chakra around like that was pretty careless."

As she drifts back into unconsciousness Luna faintly hears "Un, what's that supposed to mean. And why is she falling back asleep Sasori-danna? How much sedative did you give her?"

When Luna finally wakes up, it's to the sound of eight people arguing.

"I don't see why we can't just kill the bitch."

"We'd sell her before killing her Hidan. Orochimaru is offering a lot of money for her.

"It's always about money isn't it you damn miser." Luna hears a sharp splat. "Dam it Kakuzu, don't cut off my freaking head."

"Kakauzu," another voice speaks up. "We'd kill her before selling her to Orochimaru. The whole reason we took her is because he wants her, and it's nice to mess up that traitorous bastard's plans."

As Luna opens her eyes with a groan, eight sets of eyes turn towards her. "Ahh Luna is it?" An orange haired man with several piercings speaks up. Luna nods, surveying the group. They don't exactly seem like wizarding police. "Would you mind answering a few questions for us about the bounty Orochimaru put on you?"

"Sure." Luna hums.

Several eyebrows raise in surprise. A tall shark-like man chuckles. "That's easier than normal. Usually we need to interrogate people before they start talking.

"Well Orochimaru did tell me not tell anyone about him, and I kept the promise, but that was when we were still friends. Granted I'd only talked to him once at that point, but he seemed really lonely." She muses. "I don't think he considered us friends though. He tried to kidnap me the second time we met, something about kekkei genkai. I kind of figured that would be grounds for an unhealthy relationship so I left."

Luna gets several incredulous stares at that. "What sort of bloodline do you have? The bounty Orochimaru put out on you is insanely high."

"Well I used to call it magic, but now I call it not-chakra since Orochimaru didn't like the name."

"Kid, magic doesn't exist."

"Well," Luna ponders "Magic is how you see the world. We all see it differently and some people can interact with it differently than others. For example Chakra; if you didn't know it was chakra, you might call it magic. You can consider my magic not to be _magic, _but I can still call it magic. That's why I decided to call it not-chakra to make it easier for you to quantify. It's still magic. I just call it something different."

The entire group looks flummoxed by her explanation except for the red and raven haired youths. "So your _magic _is an energy source you have in addition to Chakra?" The raven haired teen summarizes.

"Yep!" Luna chirps.

"Interesting" the orange haired man muses. "What exactly can you do with this not-chakra?"

"I can spar with her leader-Sama!" the headless man grins "Then we can sacrifice her to Jashin!"

"Leader-Sama?" the stoic ravenette says "If she spars, it should be with someone more level headed."

"Hmmm. You and Kisame will spar with her and evaluate what she can do."

"Hai." The Akatsuki members lead Luna out of their base to a sparring ground. The other members stand off to the side while Kisame and the ravenette stand in the center.

"Nice to meet you brat." The shark-like man grins. "I'm Kisame. That's Itachi."

Luna's eyes widen as she hears the ravenette's name. "The one who Sasuke wants to kill!"

Itachi nods. "Ahh yes, my foolish Otouto."

Luna steps closer to Itachi, carefully examining him. He has two thin lines in his face, dark eyes, and long silky hair. Darkness seems to hang around him like a heavy shroud, he himself, however is grey. She can tell that his soul once gleaned white, pure and altruistic. Now, he's weighed down by darkness. Itachi has even more wrackspurts than Sasuke. "I hope you find happiness Itachi-san. You don't deserve to suffer." Itachi frowns, put a bit off kilter by her statement.

"Okay Luna-chan." Kisame grins. "You're going to spar with Itachi then me; we'll drop our level to match yours. Got it Chibi?" As Luna nods, Kisame leaves the training field, going to stand by the other Akatsuki members.

Luna finishes the battle before it starts. With a wave of her hand, Itachi turns into a weasel. Everyone stares. The weasel seems to panic, rushing towards Luna as if to attack her. Luna cooes, picking the weasel up with a smile. "Isn't he adorable."

The blonde, Deiadra, laughs maniacally. "Hahhhahhah serves the Uchiha right un."

Luna puts Itachi down, and with another flick of her wrist the weasel turns back into a highly disoriented Itachi. He stares warely at the blonde witch. "What type of genjutsu was that?"

"Oh. That was transfiguration, not genjutsu. I actually turned you into a weasel." Luna smiles. "That was fun. But I have to go now." She vanishes with a sharp crack leaving behind several flabbergasted Akatsuki members and a cackling blonde pyromaniac.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. Sadly, ****I don't own Naruto, Harry Potter or any associated characters. Now, h****ere is chapter 2**

* * *

"Beautiful flower! What is your name!"

Luna stares at the boy in front of her. Her mouth drops. His hair is just so shiny. The green jumpsuit. The eyebrows. He's absolutely perfect! This is someone who doesn't let the nargles or the blibbering humdingers get to them. Someone self confident. Someone strong. Someone reliable.

"Luna." She smiles. "My name is Luna."

"YOSH! That is a unique and beautiful name. Would you go on a date with me!" He strikes a pose.

So cool. "I'm not staying in Konoha long, I'm just here sightseeing, but I have time for a date. Ahh, what was your name?"

"How could I not introduce myself to such a beautiful moon beam!" The boy beams at her, a rainbow appearing behind him. Luna stares in delight. "I am Rock Lee, Konoha's beautiful green wild beast, youthful student of Gai-Sensei. Please forgive me!" He bows. Luna has never understood the mystical beings known fangirls before this point. Now she sorta does. Granted the stalkerish tendencies and clothes stealing still doesn't make much sense. Either way, Rock Lee is definitely fangirl worthy. (In another world Ginny Weasly feels the urge to slam her head against the wall.)

"Ah it's okay Lee." Luna giggles. "I know all too well that wrackspurts have multiple ways of making the brain go fuzzy."

"Yosh! What would you like to do for our date youthful flower?"

Luna hums thoughtfully. "We could go on a walk around the village. It's quite lovely this time of year. Oh let me introduce you to Arnold! He's a crumple-horned snorkack!" Arnold appears with a wave of her hand. "I searched forever for a crumple-horned snorkack, but eventually figured I'd just make my own. "

"What a youthful companion!" Lee exclaims, petting the strange creature.

Neji and Tenten stand gawking as Lee heads off with the strange girl. "Lee…" Tenten stammers. "Date…What…"

"Kai." Neji stutters. "Kai."

* * *

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL! GUESS WHAT!"

Kakashi attempts to hide behind his Icha Icha book as Gai appears in front of him. Nope that didn't work. Gai is still standing there smiling. "Ahh what is it Gai?"

"MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT WENT ON A DATE." Gai beams, a rainbow lighting up behind him. Several civilians passing by give him odd looks. The green clad jounin doesn't notice.

"Really Tenten went on a date?" Kakashi doesn't look up. Maybe if he ignores him Gai will disappear. Not that it ever works...

"NOT TENTEN!"

"Neji?" Kakashi frowns, trying to imagine the stoic Hyuga dating. Nope. He can't see it.

"NOPE. LEE! MY YOUTHFUL PROTEGE WENT ON A DATE!" Several passing by Shinobi perk up in interest at the news, particularly a young Yamanaka.

Startled, Kakashi nearly drops his precious Icha Icha book. "Lee?"

Needless to say the Shinobi rumor mill quickly takes off as more and more people learned of Lee's date. By the end of the day, the mysterious girl is red haired, blue haired, tall, short, a Hyuga, the lost niece of the daimyo, an Inuzuka, and Jiraya's illegitimate daughter.

When Luna disappears at the end of the week to continue her travels, the rumors get even more outlandish, naming her as a ghost, a foriegn spy, a transdimensional being, a non-existent person created with genjutsu, and one of Orcohimaru's experiments. The Hogwarts rumor mill was nothing compared to the shinobi one.

* * *

Luna though Konoha was quite fun to visit. The buildings were colorful and everyone was smiling. They had good food as well. Luna wouldn't be opposed to visiting again.

Her date with Lee went swimmingly even though they both agreed they'd be better off as friends (Much to the disappointment of several shinobi. Many bets were lost.) Luna suspects that Lee will be quite happy if he ever gets around to asking his female teammate out. If not, she might just have to play the part of Cupid.

Luna decides to visit Suna next. It sounds wonderful to visit a desert as England didn't really have any. At least they had decent desserts. Treacle tart was a wonderful treat for any occasion, not to mention the various wizarding candies. Looking back she realizes it was quite a shame, but not surprising, that Wizarding England didn't have any Dango.

Wizarding England was highly against change and took isolationism to the extreme. It's why they used quills to write with instead of ink pens. Luna has since then discovered the wonders of the muggle ink pen. They're easier to write with and have so many fun colors. Granted professor Snape didn't seem to appreciate the essay she wrote with a pink ink pen. Maybe Umbridge would have like it. The wretched woman had quite a penchant for pink.

With a simple genjutsu, Luna easily enters Suna. Despite the dry weather and substantial lack of greenery, It's a gorgeous buildings are built of sandy stone, and with arching domes, sandy pathways, and small windows, Suna reminds Luna of the various ancient ruin sites from her previous world. Granted, Suna is a large, prosperous village, not a semi destroyed wreck, making it twice as beautiful. It also rhymes with her name, a plus in Luna's book.

Wandering through the streets, Luna samples the local cuisine. A Lot of its spicy, not to her taste, but the salted tongue is quite good. She imagines most of Wizarding England wouldn't like the food. As desert people, Suna has to make do with rather unique ingredients. Wizarding England wouldn't exactly like that despite the odd ingredients used in potions and their strange drinks such as pumpkin juice.

Luna continues traipsing through the village, exploring the shops and sampling new foods. Eventually day turns to night and the weather gets cooler. _Boom_. Several large explosions rattle the village.

The blonde guy, Deiadra, part of the group who kidnapped her, is fighting a red haired sand user. Luna watches the battle; it's definitely a lot more entertaining than some of the action movies she's seen. Sand battles against fire as explosions light up the night sky and tongues of red, yellow, and orange slowly burn. Huge masses of sand weave through the air in graceful arcs, lashing out in attempt to defeat the blonde Akatsuki member. It's beautiful yet horrifying to watch.

Eventually the battle ends as Deidra sends a huge explosive attack towards Suna. The red head manages to deflect it with a wall of sand, but is easily taken hostage by the blond. Luna frowns as Deiadra flies off with his new friend. Do these red cloud people make a habit of kidnapping people? Hopefully the red head wasn't someone too important.

* * *

As Luna is leaving Sunagakure, there's a white haired man, a blonde kid dressed in orange, a pink haired girl, and an old woman also leaving. They're talking about something called the Akatsuki and getting someone named Gaara back. Luna frowns. "Are you talking about the red cloud people?"

"You know of the Akatsuki?" The white haired man asks as the group turns to face her.

Luna nods. "I've met them before. Quite an interesting group. One of them is highly infested with wrackspurts."

The man ignores the wrackspurt comment, and doesn't seem to be taken off guard by it. That surprises Luna; most people take offense to her idiosyncrasies "How'd you meet the Akatsuki?"

"I didn't meet them. They met me. It wasn't really an optional sort of thing so I ran off."

Frowning, the man observes Luna's flimsy sandals, sundress, and bottle cap earrings. He can tell she's definitely not a shinobi. "How did you end up escaping from them? Miss..."

"Oh! It's Luna. I used not-chakra."

"Sakura-chan! Kaskashi-Sensei! What's not Chakra dattebayo?" The blonde pipes up.

"I don't know Naruto. Be quiet." The pink haired girl hisses at him.

"But Sakura-chan…"

The man gestures for both of them to be quiet before turning back to Luna. "Are you talking about some sort of kekkei genkai?"

"That's what the pretty snake man said." Luna chimes.

"You've met Orochimaru?" Luna thinks that Kakashi is frowning but the mask makes it kind of hard to tell. She wonders if he's really handsome and uses the mask to help ward off fangirls. Harry would've probably been interested in something like that. He had a major fangirl issue. Apparently saving the wizarding world from annihilation warrants lots of fangirls. Not to mention fanboys.

Luna nods. "Yep. He definitely had really nice hair though. Voldemort would be jealous since Orochimaru has the whole evil snake lord aesthetic down pat while still looking gorgeous."

The Konoha Shinobi stare at her, trying to quantify the fact that she thinks Orochimaru is pretty. Most people are terrified of him. The snake sannin tends to have that effect. "Have you seen Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tentatively asks. "He ran off with Orochimaru."

"The angsty kid with the chicken butt hair?"

Naruto bursts into laughter. "Ha! Chicken butt hair. That's Sasuke alright. Sakura-chan and I are going to drag that teme back to Konoha!"

Luna solemnly nods "You do that. You two seem like you'd be good friends for him. Make sure to give him plenty of hugs though. He'll need them if he ever wants to get rid of the wrackspurts. His thoughts are entirely red and black. He kind of reminds me of Padfoot in a way." Luna muses. "Kind of mangy, but loveable. Very fixated on a rat."

Kakashi frowns. This girl seems to have useful information. "Lady Chiyo?" Kakashi gestures subtly at Luna.

The old woman nods in agreement. With a few hand signs, several white masked shinobi appear. Yelping, Luna scrambles back as they try to grab her. Why do people keep trying to kidnap her? She vanishes with a sharp crack.

"Hirashin…" Lady Chiyo stammers. "Was that Hirashin?"

Kakashi shakes his head, shocked. "I don't think so, but that was definitely teleportation." He chuckles humorlessously "I guess we know how she escaped the Akatsuki now."

* * *

Luna needs money. Her new parents had given her a fair amount for her travels, but she's run out. Genjutsu and not-chakra would be perfect for stealing, but stealing from hardworking everyday citizens doesn't really sit right with her. As such, she's at a bounty post. In her eyes, bounty hunting is less morally reprehensible as long as she goes after those who committed heinous crimes and brings them back alive. It's not really any different than aurors hunting down death eaters after the war.

Luna surveys the various bounty posters posted to a wooden bulletin, ideally fiddling with her cork necklace as she hums to herself. Eventually, she selects a C-ranked missing-nin from Kumo who is wanted for raping civilians and killing his team. Kumo wants him back alive for a very public trial and execution, and Luna would be more than happy to oblige.

The bartender stares dubiously at her as she sits down at the bar. "Didn't you get kidnapped by the Akatsuki the last time you were at this post?" The room quiets at the word Akatsuki. They survey the petite pixie looking girl in disbelief. This is the girl rumored to have escaped from several S-rank missing-nin where even the Kazekage needed to be rescued? This is the girl rumored to know a jutsu similar to hirashin?

Luna smiles. "Yep! Any clue where this guy is?" She holds up the bounty poster and passes him a few coins.

The bartender smiles, pocketing the money. "Border of grass little miss. Happy hunting."

"Thank you!" Luna chirps, vanishing from the bar with a sharp crack.

It takes Luna less than a day to catch him. With a simple point me charm, a transfigured motorcycle, the disillusionment charm, the quieting charm, stupefy, and incarcerous, she easily finds and captures him. Luna doesn't think that bounty hunting is supposed to be this easy. Is she doing it wrong?

With another crack, she reappears in the middle of the bounty post, the unconscious missing-nin slung over her shoulders. Everyone stares at the petite girl holding a man twice her size. Those who were in the post earlier are flabbergasted at how quickly she caught him. "Here you go!" Luna chirps hefting the unconscious man onto the bar. "One missing-nin." She passes the bartender the bounty poster, and he deftly counts out the bounty before handing it to Luna. With another sharp crack, Luna disappears.

* * *

**Omake: Where Luna was born as the Fourth Hokage's daughter. **

"Now Luna-chan." Minato Namikaze smiles down at his adorable blonde daughter. "I'm going to teach you the Hirashin, one of my signature moves." With a yellow flash, he disappears from one kunai to another before reappearing next to her.

Luna pouts, "But Tou-san I already know how to apparate." With a sharp crack, she disappears to the other side of the training field and back again. "See."

The fourth Hokage stares in shock. "What… but…. How? No hand signs… no use of fuinjutsu. You invented a jutsu that casually warps space time then learned to use it without hand signs! Luna-chan! I'm so proud of you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the love/kind comments. I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter though that would be awesome. Without further ado, here is chapter 3.**

* * *

Luna stares at the pendant around Hidan's neck. It's definitely different from the deathly hallows symbol, but it's still fairly similar. The circle is outside the triangle instead of inside, and it's missing the line representing the elder wand, but there is definitely a correlation between the two symbols. "What are you staring at bitch." Hidan scowls at the airy blonde.

"The pendant. What does it mean?"

Hidan perks up. "It's the symbol of Jashinism. Jashin demands utter death and destruction. He's the only god people should worship, and anyone who says otherwise is a freaking heathen. I kill in Jashin's name!"

Lun nods. She can definitely see similarities between the two symbols. Maybe Jashinism started off by worshiping the Master of Death or even death itself. Not himself or herself. She's pretty certain death uses gender neutral pronouns. Death has been around for forever, probably even longer than the concept of gender. Eventually, however, people transitioned from worshiping the master of death to worshipping Jashin. Maybe someone named Jashin claimed to be the master of death causing the transition.

As Luna nods Hidan smiles. "So you see the glory of Jashin!" He doesn't notice that the airy blonde is lost in her thoughts.

Luna turns her attention back to the bloodthirsty nuke-nin and frowns. "Not really. Life is special. Death should always be the last outcome, only taken when the shadow falls too heavy to otherwise escape."

"Freaking heathen. What does that even mean?" Hidan lashes out with his scythe. "Jashin will have your blood!"

Luna vanishes with a sharp crack. She doesn't really want to die today. Despite the fact that death is but the next great adventure, there are still plenty of adventures to embark on in the land of the living. She still hasn't visited Iwa or Kumo, and it might be interesting to visit Kiri proper instead of just the surrounding country. After all, the hidden villages are really fun to visit; Suna got invaded and Konoha has Lee. Luna doesn't really understand the hidden part of hidden villages though; they're quite easy to find and enter. (Several Kages across the elemental nations simultaneously decide to update their security.)

* * *

"Shizune! What's this?"

"Ah it's the most recent version of the Bingo Book Lady Tsunade."

"Shizune, I know what a Bingo Book is." The slug sannin throws the aforementioned book at her first apprentice. "What I want to know is who this Luna girl is."

Catching the bingo book, Shinzune quickly finds Luna's entry. "She's an up and coming bounty hunter known as Bloodless Moon. Also, she's rumored to have escaped from the Akatsuki when even the Kazekage couldn't. What? That can't be right. A teleportation technique similar to the Hiraishin and S rank genjutsu? Is this really correct Lady Tsuande?"

Tsuande frowns. "So you read it too. It's not just because I drank too much sake…"

"Lady Tsunade! You shouldn't drink while working."

The Hokage ignores Shizune's rather sound advice. "I need more sake. This is going to give me a headache. Get me Naruto and the rest of team seven. They always end up nose deep in trouble. If they haven't run into this Luna girl already, they'll probably run into her sometime soon."

"Hai Lady Tsunade!"

* * *

"Hey Granny Tsunade!" Naruto bursts into the door of the Hokage's office.

"Naruto! How many times have I told you not to call me Granny" The Hokage glares at the blonde Jinchuriki.

"Ahh, sorry Granny." Naruto grins sheepishly as the rest of Team Seven files into the Hokage's office. "Anyway! You wanted to see us?"

"Yes, I did. Have you run into a blonde girl named Luna who can use a jutsu similar to Hirashin?"

"Luna? I can't say I have." Naruto frowns.

"BAKA." Sakura whacks him over the head. "She's talking about that blonde girl we saw in Suna."

Naruto still looks confused so Kakashi elaborates. "The blonde who called Sasuke an angsty kid with chicken butt hair."

Naruto lights up. "Oh! Her. Why didn't you just say so?"

Tsunade sighs in exasperation "What can you tell me about her?"

Kakashi frowns. "She seemed a bit ditsy. She was captured by the Akatsuki and managed to escape using something called not-chakra, some sort of kekkei genkai. She's also met Orochimaru and Sasuke before."

"Ditsy? How so? And put away your Icha Icha book Hatake."

"Ahh. Sorry Tsunade-sama." He closes the book. Nobody wants to be on the receiving end of Tsuande's anger, especially considering her super strength. "Anyway, she said that Orochimaru has the whole evil snake lord aesthetic down pat while still looking gorgeous. She called him a pretty snake man…" Tsunade chokes on her sake.

"She did?"

"Yep." Kakashi sighs. "I wouldn't be surprised if she called him that to his face. She also said that Sasuke could use more hugs and reminds her of someone named Padfoot, mangy, but loveable."

"Okay, you're dismissed. All of you, please right up a report on what you remember about her and submit it to intelligence. Also, let me know if you run into her again."

"Cool! Bye Granny!"

"Naruto! Don't call me Granny!"

* * *

Humming to herself, Luna wanders through the streets of Kumo. With rocky mountains and wispy white clouds, it's quite different than both Suna and Konoha. All three hidden villages are beautiful in their own way, but Luna personally thinks Kumo is the prettiest. It's like a city in the clouds, something from a picturesque story book.

"Yo what's a bounty hunter like Bloodless Moon, doing in Kumogakure this noon?" Luna turns as a large man addresses her. He's not taller than Hagrid, but he's still shockingly tall. His white blonde hair stands out against his dark skin. He's also wearing sunglasses.

For some reason, he reminds her of that blonde kid, Naruto, she met in Suna. Luna doesn't know why, but they both feel similar. She grins at the man. "I'm sightseeing today. Hunting bounties is not my prey."

The man grins back. "Yo, you seem cool, do you want to get some food ya fool?" (Luna doesn't know that he's the eight tail jinchuriki, one of Kumo's strongest. If she did, she'd probably find it strange that he was right by the gates and automatically started up a conversation with her. Madeye Moody bangs his head against a wall. _Constant vigilance_. Kumo isn't just going to let a powerful unknown wander freely through their village. And if they can get a bit of intel on the blonde teleporter, that's all for the better.)

"I'd love to!" This guy seems super cool. His raps are also interesting. They add a bit of spark to the monotony of life. Sasuke and Itachi should try rapping. It would probably help them keep the wrackspurts away. "Do you have any recommendations on where to eat? I don't know any good places to eat in Kumo. Also what's your name?"

"Killer Bee yo! To get good food just follow me, bro."

Smiling, Luna follows him into Kumogakure. She has to skip to keep up with his long strides, but she doesn't mind. "I'm Luna also known as Bloodless Moon." Luna doesn't know where the name Bloodless moon sprang up from, but she rather likes it. Moon for Luna or moon for Tsuki, not that anyone but her parents know her as Tsuki, and bloodless for the fact that any bounty hunting she partakes in is done without bloodshed. Afterall, she was a member of Dumbledore's army under Harry Potter, and Harry was well known for disarming his opponents, not killing them.

"So Bloodless Moon, you have a jutsu that teleports you across the room?"

Luna grins "Yep! Apparition." Bee startles at her cheerful response. Why is she giving away information so readily? "I learned to apparate at seventeen."

Bee frowns. "You look fifteen, as skinny as a bean. You look young, it's true, so how old are you?"

"Ah, I am fifteen." Bee's frown deepens at her response. Okay, he was mistaken. She isn't readily giving away her secrets. She's giving obvious misinformation so he knows not to take anything she says at face value. (Luna forgets that normally people aren't reincarnated with memories of their past life, and they normally don't go around telling people things that happened in their past life.) "I learned at Hogwarts. It's a castle, well a school, where you learn about not-chakra." Her next statement just further confirms Bee's theory that she's giving obvious misinformation.

"Where is Hogwarts, the school for teleports?"

"Oh! It's in Scotland."

Scotland? He's never heard of Scotland. Is she talking about a newly created country? If so did she mean to say the land of Scotch? Maybe she's alluding to the fact that Hogwarts is somewhere near the Land of Tea. Granted, Scotch is alcohol so that doesn't really fit either...

"So where are we eating?" The blonde's cheery voice kicks Bee out of his thoughts.

"We're getting Sushi, a true ocean beauty." Luna giggles at Bee's response. His raps are really quite awesome.

Eventually the duo arrive at the Sushi place, a small family owned shop. Bee orders them a small platter with several different types of sushi available to sample.

"This is really good. I wanted to get Sushi in the Land of Water, but most of the shops were closed."

"You've been to Kiri? With the civil war was it eerie?"

Luna samples a piece of sashimi. Her nose scrunches up in disgust. It's definitely not her cup of tea. "Well," Luna responds, "I've visited the Land of Water, but I haven't visited Kiri proper. I'll probably try and visit soon though. Anyway, most of the towns were pretty empty or deserted in their entirety. Also, it was very dreary. The Land of Water really needs some more color."

Bee nods. He can definitely see how her apparition would be useful for infiltration and intel gathering. She managed to infiltrate the Land of Water despite their closed borders policy, and intel reports say she's been inside both Suna and Konoha. Apparition even allowed her to get close to the Akatsuki then escape. Obviously being a bounty hunter is just a cover for her true occupation as an intelligence agent. That's probably why she's in Kumo today… As Bee moves to capture Luna, she vanishes with a sharp crack. She's far too used to people trying to kidnap her.

Bee is later chewed out by A for trying to capture the blonde instead of simply keeping a covert eye on her. Either way, how does covertly gathering information translate to asking the target if they want to eat lunch? A shakes his head in exasperation.

* * *

**Omake: Harry Potter is the Master of Death/Jashin**

Hidan cackles, drawing out a ritual with blood. "Suffer heathens! For I have learned how to summon Jashin!" As he finishes the ritual, a cloud of bloody red smoke fills the clearing. The assembled Konoha shinobi stare in horror. "Yesss! Jashin has arrived. Together we shall wage war on the earth and destroy everything. Complete and utter freaking annihilation!" The silver haired Jashinist cackles maniacally.

The smoke slowly disappears revealing a skinny raven haired teen with emerald green eyes. He looks highly disgruntled, eyes still droopy from sleep and holding a teacup in one hand. "Death!" He yells. "How many times have I told you! Don't let people summon me during breakfast."

Luna grins. "Hey Harry!"

"Oh, hey Luna. How's it going?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Chapter 4 is here. As always, I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"Hello my name is Sai."

Luna is visiting Konoha again. She had a lot of fun the last time she visited, and she just couldn't resist visiting again. The teen in front of her is pale, and dressed in all black, shirt cropped at the midriff. It's an odd look, but it suits him.

"Hello Sai! I'm Luna."

"I know. You look just like your picture in the bingo book. You are known as Bloodless Moon, the bounty hunter that doesn't kill." He frowns. "I don't particularly understand. Bringing in a target is a lot easier if they are dead."

"I'd rather not kill people. Death may be a part of the cycle of life, but everyone deserves to live."

"Most of the bounties you bring in probably end up dead."

Luna nods. "I know. It doesn't mean I have to like it. Sometimes the world spins a certain direction, and you can't change that. I try to bring in those who are truly despicable. People like Bellatrix or Fenrir Greyback."

"SAI." Naruto runs up to the other teen. "There you are."

"Hello Dickless."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." Naruto spots the blonde a few seconds later. "Hey! You're that girl Baa-chan was talking about!" Luna nods hesitantly. She doesn't know who this Baa-chan is, but she does recognize the blonde from Suna at least. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha!"

Luna smiles. "Nice to meet you again."

"Dickless, is this how you make friends? I don't think it's a very successful method."

Naruto glares at Sai. "No, this is not how you make friends. You have to get to know people first, not just have one conversation with them. And don't call me Dickless."

"But that's your nickname." Naruto's glare deepens at Sai's response.

"Oh!" Luna's eyes light up. "Can I have a nickname?"

"NO." Naruto shouts.

Sai ignores Naruto's shout, and instead stares thoughtfully at the blonde. "I will call you… Ditzy."

He may seem blunt and rude to some people, but Luna likes that Sai is honest in his assesments. His nicknames aren't meant to be cruel or mocking unlike the names her fellow Ravenclaws called her. Ditzy is also drastically better than Loony Lovegood. "It's a good name."

Naruto gawks. "WHAT THE HECK!" The blonde screams, aggravated. "It's an insult."

Sai smiles. It's a fake smile, but Luna can tell his happiness is genuine; he just doesn't know how to smile. "I will call you Happy." Luna decides. He seems to have trouble with emotions. The dementors probably got to him and tried to nibble on his soul. It happens from time to time. Hopefully a cheerful name like Happy will help him find the brightness in life.

Sai nods. He doesn't smile this time, and his face is blank, but Luna can see a bit of emotion in the lines of his face, genuine emotion instead of the plastic smile he plastered on before. "I have to go report for a mission."

"Ehh? Sai? We don't have any missions." Naruto frowns in confusion as the other teen vanishes. "Is it just me or is he acting weirder than normal…" he turns to Luna, doing a complete 180 topic change. "Hey! You've seen Sasuke right? I'll buy you Ramen if you tell me about him. Ichiraku Ramen! It's the best food in all of Konoha!"

"Ahh… I wouldn't know, I've never had ramen."

Naruto stares slack jawed at her. "WHAT!" his scream seems to echo through the eternity of Konoha. "You've never had Ramen?!" Grabbing Luna by the hand, Naruto pulls her towards Ichiraku's at a breakneck pace. "How can you have never had ramen? It's the food of the gods, the best food ever! You just have to try it!" They race through Konoha, quickly arriving at the Ramen stand. "Hey Teuchi. Two miso ramens please." He seems to completely forget about Sasuke.

"It's nice to see you Naruto. Who's your friend? A girlfriend perhaps?"

Naruto flushes. "NO! It's nothing like that. This is Luna. She's never had ramen before. Can you believe that?"

Teuchi chuckles as he starts making two bowls of ramen. "That makes sense then, you brought her here to try ramen for the first time, right?"

"You bet!" Naruto nods. "It's horrible that she's never had Ramen. Can you believe it?" He shudders. "It sounds torturous just thinking about it."

Placing a bowl in front of each of them, Teuchi chuckles. "Well, here you go."

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto cheers, digging into his ramen. He turns to look at Luna and blanches. Her bowl is empty. "What! You finished eating that quickly." She even finished before he did!

Luna nods. "How could I not, it tastes so good." Her eyes sparkle with delight. "The noodles are perfect, the broth is warm and savory, and the vegetables are perfectly cooked. Ramen is amazing." Luna sighs. "It's so warm and hearty, like it's made with love. You sir." Lun addresses Teuchi. "Are a master of your craft. It's like a Patronus was transformed into food!"

Naruto nods in agreement, he might not understand the entirety of what she's saying, but he gets the gist of it. "Finally! Someone else who sees the true power of ramen!"

Several passersby sweatdrop as they overhear the conversation. The duo order several more bowls of ramen, both blondes quickly going through the savory noodle bowls. "Hey Luna." Naruto asks through a mouthful of noodles. "Baa-chan said you can do a teleportation jutsu, can you really?"

Luna grins. "Yep, it's called apparition."

"Really! The best thing I have is summoning." It's not a big deal to tell her that, right? He did summon a giant toad right in the middle of Konoha during the invasion so it's not like he's giving her any new information.

"Summoning?"

"You don't know what summoning is?" As Luna shakes her head, Naruto's mouth drops in disbelief. "But summoning is so cool! All the Sannin can summon. Orochimaru has snakes, ero-sennin has toads, and Baa-chan has slugs. They're super cool and can talk and help you fight."

Luna's eyes light up in delight. "Really! I've always wanted a talking animal friend. Arnonld can't really talk."

"Arnold?"

"He's a crumple-horned snorkack made with not-chakra and genjutsu."

"I have no clue what that means, but it sounds cool! Can I meet him?"

"Sure! Luna chirps.

"Cool! I can summon one of my toads to show you what summoning looks like." The duo quickly rush out of the ramen stand heading for a training field.

"WAIT." Teuchi yells after them. "You forgot to pay." He sighs. The duo is already out of sight. Groaning in exasperation, Teuchi stares at the twenty empty ramen bowls. "I guess I'll just put it on Naruto's tab."

* * *

"This is Arnold."

"Wow! So he's made out of genjutsu and this not-chakra thing?"

"Yep. I've always wanted to find a crumple-horned snorkack. I never did end up finding one, but I realized that sometimes the best things aren't found, but made."

Naruto nods. "Yep. Like friendship. It doesn't just fall on you. You have to make an effort. Like with Sasuke-teme. He ran off with Orochimaru, but I will bring him back to Konoha no matter what, and reunite team seven!"

"That sounds nice, you must be a very good friend Naruto."

"Ah thanks Nee-chan." His cheeks flush red. "I mean, can I call you Nee-chan?"

"Of course you can." Luna smiles gently.

"Great! Anyway, I'll show you summoning now. I can even teach you if you want." (Several other Konoha nin feel the urge to bang their head against the wall.)

Luna's eyes light up. "Can I really? It would be so cool to summon talking animals!"

"Yep!" Naruto runs through several hand signs, showing them to Luna. Boar. Dog. Bird. Monkey. Ram. He has to go through them slowly since Luna doesn't know or use hand signs. It takes a bit, but the blonde eventually gets it down. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She vanishes.

Naruto pales. "Oops." He chuckles weakly. "You need a summoning contract for that, don't you…Hopefully she'll be fine."

* * *

Luna stares at the hare. (Not a rabbit or a bunny, a hare.) The hare stares back. She smiles. "You are absolutely adorable. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

The hare smirks (as much as a hare can smirk.) "The pleasure is all mine Miss Luna."

Luna's smile widens. "What do you think about magic, Mr. Hare?"

"The name is Patrick, and magic is cool as long as I'm not being pulled out of a top hat. It's a downright awful way of being summoned. It gives you vertigo and it feels like you're being twisted together and pulled apart."

Luna nods solemnly. "I'll keep that in mind. It's kind of like apparition, useful, but awful."

"Sounds about right kid. Come, I'll take you to meet our boss. Hopefully he'll let you sign our summoning contract. You seem nice."

"Thanks!"

Luna eventually ends up signing the hare contract (We are hares, not rabbits. We're in no way shape or form related to that imbecile Kaguya), however her first meeting with the hare boss and her test as a potential summoner are marred from the history books. Several witnesses completely block the incident from their minds, although they have

a strange fear of cannibalistic strawberries, ghost yetis, and the color pink for months afterwards.

* * *

**Harry Master of Death Omake: Luna gets a new pet:**

Harry is drinking tea, a nice earl grey. It's just the right temperature too. "Do you have any fives?"

"Nope. Go fish."

Harry frowns, drawing another card. "You know, I can't tell if you're lying or not. The whole grim reaper look makes it kind of hard to tell."

Death chuckles, it's a rather creepy sound, like rattling bones mixed with nails on a chalkboard. Harry would also liken it to a dying cat screaming. "Do you have any twos?" Death asks.

Frowning, Harry hands over his twos. He sighs. "I'm bored, Death."

"I know Master, you've been bored for the last century or so, much to my despair. You really need to find less destructive hobbies. You blew up the moon, convinced the snakes to start a revolution, brought dinosaurs back to life in order to put on a live addition of Jurassic Park, almost started a zombie apocalypse, started a stunt career dressed as Skull de Mort from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and started your own cult under the name Jashin."

Harry pouts. "I can't help it."

"Like I said, you need better hobbies. I'll be back in a minute, Master, I'm needed elsewhere."

"You're being summoned!" Harry's eyes light up. He jolts to his feet, nearly knocking over his tea. "Can I go instead of you! I promise I'll be good."

"No."

"Pleaseeeeee."

"No."

"But Death…" Harry turns watery green puppy dog eyes on the immortal being.

"Ugh. Fine. You're supposed to seal a demon inside of a baby in exchange for Minato Namikaze's soul. Try not to break the fabric of space time again." With a wave of Death's hand, Harry vanishes.

* * *

Minato Namikaze is decidingly confused when a lanky raven haired teen appears instead of a shinigami. Harry meanwhile stares at the giant fox demon in undeniable awe. "OMG! IT'S SO CUTE AND FLUFFY!" With a quick flick of the elder wand, the Kyubbi shrinks to about the size of a cat. Cooing in delight, Harry picks up the miniature nine tailed demon fox. "Aren't you just the most adorable thing ever!"

With a sharp crack, Harry vanishes, taking the Kyuubi with him. Minato stares. The shinigami is a teenager? Also, wasn't the shinigami supposed to take his soul instead of absconding with the demon fox?

* * *

"Death! Look what I found. Isn't he adorable." Death blinks as Harry holds up the miniaturized nine tailed demon.

"Harry…" Death sighs in exasperation. "Did you not listen to a word I said?"

The immortal teen frowns before sheepishly smiling. "Uhhh, oops."

"Did you at least collect Namikaze's soul?"

Harry winces.

Death sighs again. "You're not keeping it."

"But Death…"

"No Harry. Do you remember what happened with your last pets? I've already suffered through dragons, dinosaurs, dementors, pokemon, and a surprisingly violent blue dog thing."

"Hey! Stitch is not a thing. He's an alien."

Death ignores Harry's comment. "I don't need to add a demon to that list. Find someone else to keep it."

"Fine…"

* * *

Luna stares at the nine tailed fox sitting on her bed. The Nargles left her an adorable fox instead of taking her shoes and books. How nice of them. The fox is really quite cute. "Hi!" She chirps. "What's your name?"

Kurma glares at the cheerful blonde. He has no clue what is going on. One minute he was free of his seal, then there was red, the sharingan, and he was happily destroying Konoha. Namikaze tried to reseal him, and then a raven haired teen appeared from nowhere, shrunk him, then gave him to this cheerful blonde as a pet. Well, at least he's not sealed. "Kurama," the Kyubbi grumbles.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood. Though sometimes the other girls call me Loony."

"I didn't ask for your name, human. Where am I?"

"Oh, we're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Kurama deadpans.

* * *

"You can't have pets that aren't toads, cats, or owls Miss Lovegood." The pink toad-like woman smiles a fake sugary sweet smile.

"But Kurama isn't a pet, he's a friend." The fox in question glares at the blonde's words. He's a demon damn it, not her friend. Sure, he may reign terror down on the other human girls who dare mock his… er the blonde, but that does not mean they are friends.

"Well your friend is against the school rules." Kurama's glare deepens. Who is this toad to dictate where he can and can't go? If he was still his original size, he'd devour her for her insolence. "Well Miss Lovegood?"

"But Kurama is a cat."

"I AM A DEMON. I AM THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, NOT A PUNY CAT." Kurama's eyes glow red as he practically soaks the surrounding air in killing intent.

Luna doesn't even seem to notice. "But we want the Toad to think you're a cat. You couldn't really pass off as an owl." The pink toad gawks, looking between Luna and the demon, her face rapidly pales. Her eyes roll backwards as she falls to the ground with a thud.

Kurama smirks in satisfaction. It feels quite good to spark fear in these petty humans. Now how should he go about trying to eat the toad. On second thought, maybe he shouldn't. He is above eating humans. Besides, this pink atrocity seems more toad than human.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. April to December...sorry about that. But we finally have a new chapter! So that's good. Anyway, thanks for all the comments and likes. (Insert Gai smile and thumbs up) Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Where do you think I should visit next, Arnold?" Luna asks the crumple-horned snorkack walking besides her. Arnold doesn't respond. "Do you think Iwa would be nice? I mean, I've been to all the other major villages already. Well, except Kiri, but I have visited the Land of Water at least." The crumple-horned snorkack nods. "Thanks Arnold." Luna dismisses the genjutsu with a wave of her hand.

With a sharp crack, the blonde vanishes. She's never been to the Land of Earth, let alone Iwa, but she's been near the border of the Land of Earth. It's rather simple to aparate to the border, though she does have to walk the rest of the way which is quite boring.

The Land of Earth is rocky, and there is hardly any greenery; the landscape consists of mainly boulders, cliffs, and canyons.

When Luna arrives at the gates of Iwa, there are two masked shinobi waiting there for her. "Luna?"

"Yep!" The blonde chirps.

"Would you mind accompanying us to meet the Tsuchikage?"

Luna frowns at the two masked ninja. "Okay." They asked nicely, and didn't try to kidnap her, a plus in Luna's book. She can give them the courtesy of meeting the Tsuchikage. Afterall, they're being rather polite for shinobi. Shinobi tend to attack first and talk later. These ones at least seem to understand how to talk first and attack later.

Both Shinobi seem surprised at her easy agreeance. Shinobi are used to hoarding secrets and being paranoid of everyone and everything around them. Despite her casual usage of Chakra, Luna is no Shinobi; she lives according to a completely different culture. Afterall, the casual sharing of information along with a civilian school for magic is quite different from how shinobi restrict information and only teach chakra usage to those who become shinobi.

The two masked shinobi lead her through the village. The buildings are an earthy brown grey, and many of them have conical or domed roof tops. Eventually, they arrive at a rather large tower. Luna follows the two shinobi through the tower into an office. A short bearded man with a rather prominent nose sits behind a desk. "Tsuchikage-Sama," The masked Shinobi gestures at Luna. "Luna, the bounty hunter Bloodless Moon." He states, introducing the blonde.

"Thank you. You're dismissed." The two masked shinobi vanish in a flicker leaving Luna standing in front of the Tsuchikage. "Luna is it?"

"Yep. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Goblin King."

The Tsuchikage sputters incredulously. "Goblin King?"

Luna nods. "You're short, intelligent, and a bit greedy like a goblin."

He nods, not upset by the blonde's words. He's heard of her peculiarities. Rumor has it that she called Orochimaru pretty to his face. "Out of curiosity, what are the other Kages called?"

"Drunken Princess, Panda Prince, The Mad King, and the Alphabet King."

A wide grin spreads across Onoki's face as he bursts into laughter. "Brilliant. Simply brilliant. Anyway Luna, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"As long as you don't try to vanish me away."

Onoki nods. "I won't." Suna and Kumo treated her like an enemy infiltrator, and as such she vanished before they could gain any intel. It's better to try and have a civil conversation with her before capturing her. That way even if she does escape, something that is basically guaranteed considering her skill set, he'll still get intel. Granted, first he'll have to actually understand what she's saying. The girl seems to speak in riddles. She's not the easiest to understand.

* * *

Luna frowns, staring at the strange plant-like man in front of her. He's absolutely infested with wrackspurts; he has more wrackspurts than Itachi and Sasuke combined, which is quite the feat. He doesn't really feel human either. He feels plant-like, dark, and rather slimy. Maybe it's a result of overusing dark magic and conducting one too many rituals?

It hasn't rained in a bit, and plants do require water, maybe the plant man is just dehydrated? Water could potentially get rid of the wrackspurts and help him feel better. Conjuring a watering can, Luna slowly edges closer to the plant man before pouring water onto his head. He stares in disgruntled confusion before disappearing into the ground. Nope. That's not it. He still has the same number of wrackspurts as before.

* * *

Luna is slightly annoyed. These strange masked people keep trying to kidnap her. _Try _being the key word; none of them have come close to succeeding. It's sort of fun to fight them since neither Luna or the masked people are aiming to kill, but after a while, it loses some of the fun. Not to mention, it's not fun to be woken up in the middle of the night by her wards alerting her to enemies. Luna, like most humans, rather likes sleep.

Also, all of them refuse to explain why they want to kidnap her. In fact, she hasn't heard one of them talk once. They must all be really shy.

What's strange is that the masked people feel soulless while still having a soul. They have no feelings and no emotions. They feel blank and empty, kind of like Sai. She suspects that they have been nibbled on by a dementor. It would explain why none of them feel happy in the slightest.

Maybe she should feed them chocolate and ramen. That should fix them, right? Afterall, chocolate helps wash away the after effects of dementors while ramen is pure happiness, joy, and love in the form of one giant bowl of salty, savory noodles. It's a liquid patronus charm, and as such, it should help cure the masked people.

Now she just has to wait for more of those masked people to show up in order to implement her plan. That is if they, not that Luna knows who _they_ are, haven't given up by now. It's doubtful that they've given up though. Luna doesn't kill the blank masked shinobi, and as such, it costs them nothing but time and a temporary redistribution of manpower to try and capture her.

Three days later, four more of the masked shinobi show up.

Luna appararates out of the way of the incoming fireballs, landing a few meters to the left with a pop. With a quick genjutsu to upset their sense of balance, smell, and hearing, another genjutsu to make them temporarily forget her presence, and a final genjutsu to overlay their reality with an enemy shinobi attack, Luna finds it quite easy to hit all four shinobi with a petrificus totalus.

Humming to herself, Luna undos the various genjutsus and accios all of the weapons away from the shinobi. Afterall, it's bad manners to bring weapons to the dinner table, and these blank masked shinobi have the dubious honor of joining her, whether they want to or not, for a dinner of ramen and chocolate.

After transfiguring some nearby rocks into a dinner table and five chairs, Luna levitates each shinobi onto a chair before using incarious to bind them there with steel ropes.

Humming, Luna places a bowl of ramen, bought earlier that morning, in front of each shinobi, before using a quick charm to reheat it. After distributing chocolate bars along with chopsticks, Luna undos the petrificus totalus.

Luna smiles brightly at each of the shinobi. Channeling her inner Hermione, Luna begins her explanation of dementors and the wonders of ramen and chocolate. Shinobi are paranoid creatures and without an explanation, she doubts they'd contemplate even touching the food. "Hello! It's nice to meet you all. I presume that, like the others, none of you are all that predisposed to talking, so I guess I can talk for all of us. It has come to my attention that you and your fellow blank masked companions have been nibbled on by a dementor. Emotions are one of the best parts of life, things like love and happiness can make you feel whole, and all of you feel blank and empty. It's well known that dementors feed on happiness and positive emotions before devouring your soul, which is why I suspect you've been nibbled on by a dementor.

"You're all fairly empty, but your soul hasn't been eaten yet, which is quite good. If your soul was entirely gobbled up, you'd be an empty lifeless husk with no capacity to do anything let alone feel and enjoy life! As such, it is my solemn duty to try and cure you.

"Chocolate has long been known to help negate the effects of dementors, and I have recently discovered the wonders of ramen. It's like the Patronus charm in liquid form, and as such, it should basically be the antithesis of dementors! Other antidotes would be making friends, falling in love, and humor. Therefore, I want you all to make at least one new friend. Itadakimasu!" Untying the four shinobu with a wave of her hand, afterall, if they're tied up, they can't eat, Luna digs into her ramen with gusto. When she looks up, all four shinobi are gone, and both the ramen and the chocolate remain untouched. Luna frowns. She'll probably have to force feed them. The blank masked shinobi are quite shy. They were even too shy to share a meal with her. Oh well, that means more ramen for her.

* * *

"Report." Danzo scowls down at the kneeling Root ANBU. Once again, they've failed to capture the blonde. She has quite the interesting kekkei genkai and Danzo wants her for Root.

One of the kneeling Root ANBU begins the report, their voice an even monotone. "We engaged Subject 572 near the border of rock. She dodged our initial attack via teleportation before capturing us in a genjutsu that made us forget her presence and believe that we were under attack by enemy Rock shinobi. From there, she invalidated us through temporary petrification, presumably a part of her kekkei genkai. She then turned several rocks into a table and chairs before placing us at the table via levitation and conjuring ropes to tie us to the chairs. She then took out ramen and chocolate and unpetrified us. According to Subject 572, we have been nibbled on by a dementor, some sort of creature that devours happiness and emotion before eating your soul. To counteract this, we should eat chocolate and ramen, make friends, be happy, and tell jokes. After explaining this, Subject 572 untied us, presumably so we could eat the ramen and chocolate. We took the opportunity to escape and report back. End report."

Danzo frowns incredulously. Obviously this Luna girl is more than she appears. She's noticed the brainwashing of his soldiers and is subtly warning him away from sending more after her by threatening to try and decondition anyone else that comes after her. Yes, it makes perfect sense. No one with her level of ability would seriously capture the enemy and suggest they indulge in chocolate, ramen, and the power of friendship. She is a cunning and sly opponent, hiding subtle messages beneath loud actions.

As much as he dislikes anyone dictating his actions, he'll probably follow her subtle suggestion. It's unlikely any of his Root agents will be able to capture her. Her genjutsu and bloodline techniques are firmly in the S range. His Root agents would be better occupied running actually productive missions. Granted, if the opportunity arises, he'll kidnap her in a heartbeat. It's a pity she isn't male; if she was, he could have one of his kunoichi seduce Subject 572, get impregnated, and birth a child bearing Subject 572's bloodline.

With a sigh, Danzo dismisses the Root team. Now, he really should get back to scheming how to wrench the hat away from Tsunade. That girl is unsuited to being Hokage. Like Hiruzen, she is too soft.

* * *

**Omake: Luna Gets a New Pet Part 2:**

"Good Job Kurama, but that might have been a bit of an overkill." Luna laughs, staring at the half destroyed Ministry of Magic. There's a crater in the ground, rubble scattered everywhere, and several fires ablaze. That's a lot of damage over one messily prophecy. Luna has never really believed in prophecies. Sure you can predict the future, but things are hardly ever set in stone. Luna rather likes self-determination. It makes life interesting.

Kurama huffs, snootily turning his nose up. "There is no such thing as overkill."

"But there is such a thing as property damage, and as such, if anyone asks, Voldemort and his Death Eaters are at fault."

The kitsune scowls. "If they know I destroyed the Ministry, all your obnoxious classmates would fear me. None of them fear me right now, me, the Kyubbi no Kitsune! They see me as a cute fluffy pet. Normally I'd crush them underfoot for such insolence, but thanks to that green eyed brat I'm too small."

"Hmm. You can crush any Death Eaters you find to death. Or claw them to death. Just don't use another Biju bomb or other overly powered jutsu. I'd say you could kill Voldemort as well, but your Biju bomb took care of him and in the process, a good portion of the Ministry of Magic. Granted, if the snake man manages to come back to life again, which is likely, you'll get to destroy him again! There is also Fudge's army of heliopaths, but they were probably destroyed by your Biju bomb too."

"Good." Kurama grins. "Crushing enemies, especially annoying human ants, is always fun."

"Hm. I guess I can see how you could consider crushing humans fun. Humans' brains likely go a bit fuzzy when they try to talk to you; fear does funny things, and it makes monsters of the best of us."

"Ah, Ms. Lovegood?" An auror questions, drawing Luna's attention away from Kurama.

"Yes?"

"We need to take your statement on what happened here."

"Ah, It's quite the long story." Luna smiles dreamily, launching into the relatively accurate, but perspective warped story that Harry and Hermione cobbled together in order to portray the members of DA at the Ministry in an entirely legal light. "I guess we can start with Death Eaters attacking the Ministry, presumably in part, to destroy Fudge's secret army of heliopaths…" Of course no other statement mentioned heliopaths.


End file.
